


Rocky

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: "Stop throwing rocks at my window. I’m trying to sleep."





	Rocky

**Author's Note:**

> quick and dirty oneshot based on an anonymous prompt I got on Tumblr.

‘ _Stop throwing rocks at my window. I’m trying to sleep._ ’  

‘ _You’re clearly not asleep if you’re texting. Let me in!’_

_’no’_

_‘Stacie’_

_’No.’_

_‘please?’_

_‘stop throwing rocks!’_

_’not until you talk to me’_

_‘you’re going to wake up Chloe’_

_‘not if you let me in and talk to me’_

_‘I don’t want to talk to you’_

_‘too bad’_

_‘STOP THROWING ROCKS AT MY WINDOW, AUBREY!’_

_‘let. me. in.’_

 

* * *

 

“What do you want, Aubrey?” Stacie says as soon as she opens the front door. She crosses her arms and stands in the doorway, doesn’t make any move to let Aubrey in.  

“I want to apologise,” Aubrey says, frowns when she notices Stacie’s rigid stance. “Are you going to let me in or do I have to do this standing on the front porch?”  

Stacie shifts and clenches her jaw, not meeting Aubrey’s eyes and it makes something coil painfully inside Aubrey.  

“Please?” she begs softly and Stacie finally steps to the side, lets her in.  

“Kitchen,” Stacie says tersely when Aubrey moves towards the living room.  

She frowns, but follows the instructions and when Stacie follows her into the kitchen, her arms aren’t crossed anymore which Aubrey wants to count as a win. Stacie leans back against the counter, hands curled around the marble edge behind her and she’s looking down.  

Aubrey knows her well enough to know she’s using her body as a defence mechanism, letting her hair curtain partially in front of her to hide her face and the way she’s leaning against the counter looks too casual to be natural.  

Aubrey takes it all in, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  

“Stacie, I’m sorry,” Aubrey says simply, and Stacie lifts her head but doesn’t meet Aubrey’s eyes, she looks at a point over Aubrey’s shoulder and it’s frustrating and it hurts but Aubrey knows it’s deserved.  

“If that’s all, you can go now.” Stacie's voice cracks and Aubrey’s heart hurts.  

“Will you look at me?” Aubrey pleads and she hates how close to tears she is. “Please?”  

Stacie reaches up and tucks her hair behind her ears, closing her eyes for a bit before opening them and looking straight at Aubrey.  

She’s not sure what she expected to see, but untempered hurt and betrayal wasn’t it and Aubrey’s face falls when Stacie doesn’t even look away or try to hide how hurt she is, staring back at Aubrey unflinchingly.  

“I’m so sorry,” Aubrey whispers. “For everything.”  

Stacie smiles, but it’s a broken smile and it doesn’t reach her eyes and Aubrey’s never seen her like this, suddenly misses the affectionate part of Stacie she’s so familiar with.  

“Okay, I forgive you,” Stacie says, but her body belies the truth, her gaze skittering away from Aubrey and Aubrey knows it’s because she’ll be able to see the truth in Stacie’s eyes.  

“No you don’t,” Aubrey whispers, and it’s not an accusation but Stacie still frowns, opens her mouth to reply but Aubrey cuts her off before she gets a chance to speak. “And it’s okay.”  

“What?”  

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, Stacie,” she says, hates the words even as she says them but Stacie’s frowning at her in confusion. “I just need you to know I’m sorry.”  

She can see that Stacie doesn’t know how to respond to that, and she’s not really looking for a reaction.  

“I’m sorry for what I said, and I’m sorry for what I implied, and most of all I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

She feels tears pool in her eyes when Stacie still won’t look at her, but Aubrey knows she’s the one at fault here and that she has no right to cry, so she blinks in rapid succession to get rid of the tears. She must have sniffled or made a sound, because Stacie quickly glances at her and Stacie’s expression softens because even though she’s angry and upset, she’s not a monster—even if Aubrey thinks Stacie currently has every right to be.  

There’s only a kitchen island between them but it feels like the distance is much bigger and she can’t look at Stacie without replaying their fight in her head, without thinking of the things she’d said, without regretting all of it.  

Aubrey looks down at the floor, shakes her head softly at her own callousness.  

“That’s all, so I’m gonna go,” Aubrey says, echoing Stacie’s earlier words.  

Stacie looks up sharply at that, but Aubrey isn’t looking at her anymore. “I didn’t mean—”  

“Yes, you did,” Aubrey says sharply, meeting Stacie’s look with a wry smile. She can see that Stacie knows she’s right. 

Stacie doesn’t say anything, but she tears up and it’s the last thing Aubrey wants, she hates seeing her cry and she can see that Stacie is struggling not to let the tears fall.  

She moves closer, steps into Stacie’s personal space hesitantly but the woman doesn’t protest it, so Aubrey shifts even closer.  

“Please don’t hate me,” Aubrey begs. She leans in and brushes her lips against Stacie’s cheek softly.  

Stacie’s eyes flutter closed and she finally lets the tears fall. Aubrey pulls away enough to reach up and brush her thumb across the cheek she’d just kissed, wiping away a few tears and Stacie shivers, leans into the touch instinctively.  

“I love you,” Aubrey whispers, tries to pack in as much emotion into the words as she can and her voice cracks with the effort.  

Aubrey softly trails her hand down Stacie’s arm and she takes her time, savours the feeling of Stacie’s skin under her fingertips before turning and walking away, finally letting the tears fall as she hears Stacie choke back a sob.  

Stacie lets her leave, so Aubrey does.  


End file.
